


Finding Herself

by Neart_180



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Earth-1 (DCU), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neart_180/pseuds/Neart_180
Summary: Kara leaves to find herself again after her fight with Lena. She finds herself traveling to Earth 1 to see Barry.When the Legends need help with a new villain, they call Cisco to enlist the help of Team Flash and get the unexpected help of Supergirl.Will Kara find what she is looking for or something else entirely...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Goodbye for now

**Author's Note:**

> No Sara yet, just a short intro to the story.
> 
> Don't get me wrong I love SuperCorp, so there will be no bashing on that relationship, but I want to write a SuperCanary fic.

Kara is done, she's exhausted and the pain in her heart has not left.

Everyone in her life can see she isn't happy, Kara has spent years being friends with Lena, building trust and love with her. But all that falls away when Lena finds out. She should have told her at the start, she should have ignored everyone's protests and just told her. Alex, J’onn, James and even Winn didn't know how it felt, hiding the truth from the person you love, yet she still listened to them, for years.

That's how she ended up alone. James and Winn doing their own thing, Alex only having time for her new relationship, and J’onn is too busy with work. Lena made me feel like I was never alone, but now she can't even look at me. Kara needed an escape, she loved all her friends, don't get her wrong but it's just not the same, she needs to leave and find herself again, find herself to be happy again.

The next morning she woke up and went to find J’onn. She found him in the centre of the DEO, talking to Vasquez.

“Sir can I have a word in private?” she requested quietly.

“Of course Supergirl,” his voice stern as they went to the training room, “What would you like to talk about?”

“I need some time away, I can't keep doing all this when I can't sort through my feelings.” she managed to get out, “I want to travel to Earth 1 and stay there for a while.”

He looks completely shocked, his mouth opening and closing trying to choose the right words, “Are you sure Supergirl? What about the city?”

“I need to do this J’onn, I need to find myself after everything that has happened.”

He can see there's no changing her mind, he just nods and turns to leave.

She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she cant leave. She knows she has to tell Alex and probably let a few others know but right now she feels a slight happiness.

Kara knows the conversation with Alex could go bad, but it's better she knows. She doubts she would even be missed but she's still her sister and she deserves to know.

Flying to Alex’s place, Kara's anxiety starts to build. She really does not want an argument on her last day here, that would not be fun. She goes in through the window but Alex isn't home, opening her phone she calls her.

*outgoing call to Alex*

_ “Hey sis little busy right now what's up?” _

“Hey Alex, I just wanted to talk about something, it can't exactly wait.”

_ “Sam has just taken Ruby out to practice, you can come to hers if you want.” _

“Be there in 5, see you”

*outgoing call ended*

Landing on Sam’s balcony, Kara quickly spotted Alex in the kitchen. She looks like she belongs here and it makes a small smile appear on Kara’s face. She walks in and decides to get straight to the point.

“Hey Alex, I just spoke to J’onn about leaving for a while, I need to get away from National City after everything.” she spoke fast to just get it out before she changed her mind. 

Alex just stared at her for a couple minutes before sighing, “Kara the city needs you, your friends need you, and what about CatCo? It doesn't sound like you've thought this through.”

Kara knew she would get a response like this, she hoped she wouldn't, that Alex would support this decision, but no such luck apparently. “Look Alex, the city survived before I came out as Supergirl, and J’onn can always shift into me.” taking a deep breath she continued, “My friends are all off doing their own thing, and the others that aren't, don't want anything to do with me. And for CatCo you know i haven't been happy there for a while, I need to leave for a while”.

Alex still looks set in her ways about Kara not leaving, “Al you need to let me do this, i won't be gone forever.” she says as a last ditch effort not to have this fight.

She sighs, slightly nodding her head, “Fine but i want a way to contact you in case something major happens.” she finally relents. Kara nods before taking off how to contact Barry.

______________________________________________________________________

After talking to Barry there's one more before Kara goes to see before leaving. She's Flown to this building for times than she can count, but it's different now.

Landing carefully on the balcony she knocks the glass doors, her head shot around to see Kara standing there, sending a glare to her Lena went back to work. Kara sighs, she expected this. Opening the door, but not walking in, she just stands there until she can't stay quiet anymore.

“I know you don't want to talk to me and you hate me, but I'm leaving for awhile. I'm going to visit a friend far away from here and I just wanted to say goodbye.” with that she turns around ready to fly off when Lena's voice stops her.

“I loved you, you know, I wish you trusted me” it's quiet but she knows it's been heard.

Kara takes a shaky breath in saying, “It wasn't that I never trusted you, I loved you too much to see you hurt, I'm sorry” before taking flight holding in tears the whole way back to her apartment.

When she lands in her bedroom, she sends a quick text to Alex saying  _ “J’onn can contact me if the world is ending.” _

Leaving is the best thing she can do for herself right now, she knows this but it still hurts. It hurts so much.

Grabbing the interdimensional extrapolator and bag, she's finally ready to leave. Taking a deep breath and one final look around her apartment, she goes through the portal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon, we meet Earth-1 Heroes in the next chapter.
> 
> Criticism welcome as always.


	2. "Party" on Earth-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Team Flash, a party, and visitors.

As soon as she exits the portal she is greeted by a very excited and smiling Team Flash. Barry is straight up and there to give her a hug.

“Kara! It's so good to see you.” he exclaims.

She hugs him back, giving a smile to the people standing behind him “Hey Barry!” she pulls away to wave at the rest of Team Flash “um hey everyone” she says shyly.

Cisco speaks up first “nice to finally meet you Kara, Barry hasn't shut up about you since he met you”.

Kara looks over to Barry and there is a large smile on his face. “Nice to meet you too, I look forward to getting to know you all.”

Barry decides he should introduce everyone, “so Kara, this is Iris my girlfriend, Caitlin our resident doctor, Joe my step dad, and Wally, Iris’ brother, he's currently on loan from The Legends.” When he said their names they offered a smile and wave.

Iris is the first to talk out of them “Kara, I hope you don't mind staying with me for the duration of your visit, I look forward to getting to know you”

“Not at all Iris, I'm glad I'm welcome. I can't wait to learn more about you all and hopefully make a few more friends on this Earth” she said with a smile that isn't forced or fake.

“Okay, let's get you and your stuff to Iris’ before we have some random Meta show up” Barry says with a laugh.

“Let's go then, I would suggest a race but I have no idea where I am going, so lead the way Mr Blur” 

Barry, Iris and her leave Star Labs and head to get Kara settled in. It doesn't take long to show Kara her room and for her to unpack. When she heads back out to find them she hears whispering, zoning in on it so she can listen properly.

“Barry you can't talk about this here, you know she has super hearing” Iris says with a chuckle.

“Iris that's not the point, I doubt she is listening, I can't remember if we said we were going out or to Star Labs” he whispers back, at this Kara has to bite back I chuckle.

“Well why don't you go find out then.”

Kara decides to just walk in on them, “hello you two, if you are done with your non effective whispering, can we head to wherever we are meant to be. And Barry, you own a phone, text someone to find out” she interrupts making them jump and then laugh.

“Dammit Kara, you are going to do that a lot aren't you?” Iris askes between laughter.

“Probably yes,” she responds, “come on then you two, lets get going.”

They end up back at Star Labs, Kara doesn't use her powers to see what's going on inside, she doesn't want to ruin whatever they have planned.

When she walks in she is met with people all smiling at her, she smells, burgers, pizza and pot stickers, and there is a banner above them saying ‘Welcome Kara’.

She smiles, she can't believe how thoughtful they are, “Guys, you didn't have to do this, but thank you so much!”

“We want you to feel welcome here, we've all heard about you from Barry and would love to hear it from you.” Cisco says as her steps forward to give her a hug.

As the night went on she got to know everyone in the team, sharing stories and laughs with each of them. She finally felt calm, something she hasn't felt in a while.

“Hey Kara, there's a break in down at the bank, I doubt they are Meta but you want to come with?” Barry asked as she approached.

Super speeding into her suit she responded “Yeah let's go” walking towards Cisco and the monitors.

“Damn she cool” Caitlin mumbled under her breath, she turned bright red when Kara looked over with a chuckle, it was going to take a while for everyone to stop forgetting she had super hearing.

“Come one Kara, race you?” Barry said as he zoomed out of the room. Kara followed with a laugh.

Dealing with the criminals didn't take long, Barry was right they weren't Metas, just your run of the mill criminals.

Kara decided she was just going to head back to Iris’, knowing she wasn't really needed and not many people would still be at Star Labs. Changing into comfy clothes she turned on Netflix so she could relax.

It didn't take long for Iris to come back, she asked if Kara needed anything and went to get ready for bed.

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Kara headed to Star Labs to meet up with Barry. Walking in she heard voices she didn't recognise. Walking into the main area she spots 3 extra people she has never seen before.

“Kara, hey, this is Sara, Ray and Mick, they are part of the Legends” Barry explains.

“Um, hello guys” she says shyly, “what brings you here?”

Sara is the first to speak, she has been staring at her since she entered, “You are new, nice to meet you Kara. it is Kara right?” she asks.

“I’m just visiting from my earth, and yeah it's Kara. Why are you guys here?” she asks.

“Got some new bad guy causing trouble in the timeline, came to ask for help” Mick says in a gruff voice.

“Oh cool, well not cool but you know. How can I help?” 

“No offense but you don't look like you could.” Sara says.

Barry speaks up then “oh she can, she is a better hero than me.”

Sara raises her eyebrows, not convinced at all, “that's not hard Barry, you've never had to fight what we have, i mean we had a dragon to deal with the other day.”

“I had a pet dragon when I was younger, or that's the closest thing that would explain what we had, don't think there's a word for it in English, so i just use dragon.” 

“Seriously? And I'm sure you can fly as well?” Mick grumbles.

Kara just responds by floating towards the ceiling. The 3 Legends are openly staring at her now, not sure how to react. Sara is the first one to say anything, “How do you feel about time travel?”

“Sounds like fun to me, sorry Barry I know I said I'd help around here but I can't pass up Time travel” Kara says giving a small smirk in his direction.

“It's all good Kara, you came for a change of routine, what's a better chance than time travel? Want me to go grab your stuff from Iris’?” he asks, already moving to do it.

“Sure Barry, thank you,” she turns towards the Legends, “anything I should know before leaving?”

“Not really, just there are a few others on our Team, we don't want to scare you away before you even get on board our ship.” Ray answers.

“Just don't piss off our AI and you should be fine” Sara says with a smirk firmly plastered on her face.

“Wouldn't be the first and I won't be the last if I did” Kara smirks, laughing at the confused faces staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcome :)


	3. Aboard the Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first time on the Waverider, and meeting the legends crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are coming so slow, Coursework is piling up.

After saying goodbye to Team flash Kara walked through the portal that Sara made and was met by more people who were staring at her. Not knowing exactly what to do she offers a small smile and wave. 

Sara steps through and quickly notices Kara’s anxiety, “So we are back and we brought help,” she gestures to Kara, “so this is Kara and I'll let you figure out who she is and what she can do because honestly I'm not all that sure myself.” 

“I thought you were getting Barry? Was he not able to come?” an elderly man asks.

“Well he said Kara would be more helpful so we brought her instead, make her feel welcome and try not to scare her off just yet.” Sara says before walking off.

Ray steps forward, “okay, so this is Professor Stein, Jax, Amaya and Nate, they all have pretty cool powers and are from different times, I'll show you to your bunk and then around some of the ship before dinner.” he says with a bright smile.

“See you guys later I suppose.” Kara says the following after ray.

_________________________________________________________________________

After being shown around Kara meets everyone back in the kitchen, “hey Kara what do you want to eat, we've got a fabricator and it can make anything you want?” Sara says when she notices her, a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth.

Kara decided on pizza and pot stickers, “Damn Cap she can eat more than you!” Jax shouts when he sees her plate. Chuckling Kara sat down with them.

Nate is obviously the more curious as she is first to ask Kara something, “Hey Kara, so not that I'm judging you based on looks but how exactly can you help?”

“Well I don't know much on the problem, or anything to be honest. But I have lots of powers that could be useful and technically only one thing that can harm me unless my powers blow.”

“What can you do?” Sara asks, all eyes turn to Kara.

“So the main ones are flight, superspeed, freeze breath, heat vision, x-ray vision, super hearing, invulnerability and super strength” she answered, “but my planet was very advanced so I'm also extremely smart compared to humans.”

Ray speaks next, “wait, wait, wait, you are an alien?!” shock evident in his voice.

“Uhhhh, yeah I am, I come from a planet called krypton.”

Kara looked around and was met with the same expression from everyone, eyes wide and mouths open, she chuckled inwardly. This is the reaction she was expecting. Mick came back to himself first, “Cool,” he said getting up to get another beer.

“That's, um, a new one for us, we are all either meta humans or have special skills” Sara said, still staring at her.

“Dude, she's basically all of us in one person” Jax said, not sure what to say.

“That is not entirely true Jax, she has some powers we don't and we have some that she doesn't, like Amaya for example she can channel animal spirits and Sara with her fighting skills.” Gideon decided to chime in considering half of the crew's brains haven't started working yet.

Kara jumped slightly not expecting a new voice, she was confused until she remembered Sara saying they have an AI, “So I'm assuming this is the AI Sara mentioned not to piss off?”

That finally breaks the crew out of being frozen, they all laugh a little when they hear this.

“You would be assuming correct, my name is Gideon and I am the AI that runs the ship and keeps everyone from doing idiotic things.” 

“Nice to meet you, I haven't encountered an AI this sophisticated on earth yet, so I'm guessing you are from the future.” Kara responds.

“Correct again on that, the previous Captain Rip Hunter brought me from the future to help keep the timeline stable and on the right track.”

Sara decides it's time to speak up, “Okay you can bond later, how's the timeline looking at Gideon?”

“Nothing that requires immediate attention Captain, there is however something happening in the 6th century, I can not pinpoint exactly what.” 

“Set course for the closest year to the problem and we will figure it out from there, I always love the 6th century.” Sara says.

______________________________________________________________________

Later Sara spots Kara outside the training room while she was working out, gesturing for her to come in. She stops the work out, “Hey Kara, what's up?”

“Not much, not sure what to do before we investigate in the 6th century.” Kara responds with a shrug. 

“You can spar with me if you want?”

“I don't think that would be a good idea, I wouldn't want to break any of your bones if you punch me too hard.” she says chuckling.

“Mhm, good point. How do you spar back home? I'm guessing that you do with someone.”

“Yes I do, my sister normally spars with me, sometimes the Director will too so I can practice with my powers. When I spar with my sister, Alex, we use low levels of kryptonite, which takes my powers away. I have also been working on making red sun lamps which will do the same and not make me feel sick.” Kara explains.

“Oh, that's good to know I guess. Is this Director person superhuman or something?” 

“Yeah he is, he is the last son of mars, Green Martian to be exact. He doesn't break as easily as humans” she says chuckling.

“So Martians exist? That's cool and unwavering at the same time.” Sara says with a smile, “Well we have a lab here if you want to do sciency stuff, just talk to Ray or Stein and they can show you where everything is. Or you can try to get Nate to spar with you so he has the ability to turn his skin metal.”

“Thanks Sara, I'm going to check out the lab, see you later.” and with that Kara leaves Sara to finish her workout.

Turns out the lab is even better than the one at the DEO, Kara cant contain her excitement. She helped Ray work out some kinks in his suit, and got to work on the red sun lamps, trying to get everything right and not make it explode like before. Ray watches her work with fascination, he has never seen equations like this before and wants to ask a million questions, but holds himself back because she looks so concentrated. 

An hour or so later, she has made some breakthroughs with her lamps. Ray didn't manage to hold his questions in for very long and Kara answered them all with ease, some answers just gave him more questions, but she was glad she had someone to talk to about things like this.

Just as they were finishing the ship shook, “Crew to the bridge on orders of the Captain” Gideon's voice sounded through the ship.

Ray saw the confused look on Kara’s face, “that was a time-quake, it means the timeline has been changed and needs fixing. We better get going, come on.”

With that they both head toward the bridge to meet with the others and await orders from Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism Welcome :)


End file.
